


Sweat

by Nightangelsilver



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Kurt is 18, M/M, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Rimming, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Young nightcrawler and magneto are in a relationship (yes you heard that correctly), also kurt has a vagina in this, also kurt wears lingerie in this, and has cat like instincts, erik is like 50 something in this, everyone else has like a cameo and thats it, it basically kurt and erik who are in this, kurt's back, kurt's neck, lick his pussy and his crack, oh well I'll call it Kurtneto, or Magcrawler but that sounds like crawling maggots, this is such a small ship I don't even think its an actual ship, yeah I know right??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightangelsilver/pseuds/Nightangelsilver
Summary: It is the middle of summer and Kurt Wagner is hanging out at his boyfriend, Erik Lehnsherr's house. A cabin just in the woods outside of the Xavier mansion. As the temperatures get hotter as the afternoon goes by, things get more and more steamier between the pair





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this takes place after Apocalypse so yeah its kinda weird that Kurt and Erik are in the relationship but just listen, I've kinda shipped them since the movie and I like shipping odd pairs as well as normal pairs like Cherik. So this ship is not really a ship it is like a one person dinghy with me on it trying to paddle the dinghy and struggling. So if you like this story and the ship, feel free to join me and make this one person dinghy a slight larger boat. 
> 
> Enjoy

It was September 1984. School had just started again. And the kids at the mansion had just survived their first week of school. It was a hot Saturday afternoon and the kids were in the TV room watching MTV. They all decided to have a lazy day and couldn't be bothered going outside. So the five of them all sat on the couch and the two other Lay Z boy recliners that were next to the couch. They had the windows open with two fans up on high. Scott, who had been almost falling asleep on the couch from the lack of air in the room had just realized something, Kurt was missing. He looked around the room before asking the squad where Kurt was.

"I dunno. Probably with Erik or something," Jubilee replied lazily, she was sitting next to Scott, with Jean on his other side. Jubilee had slid almost off the couch. Her back was almost on the seat of the couch but Jubilee had failed to care less. Everyone was so hot that every time the fan blew in their direction to give them what little air there was, it was a blessing to them. Peter, who had been sitting on the recliner next to them, Lying across the side of the seat, absent mindlessly blowing bubbles from his bubblegum and making popping noises every time he popped a bubble, suddenly perked up when he heard of Kurt's whereabouts. Peter then rolled his eyes. Peter did not really like the relationship. He thought it was weird. Especially the huge age gap between them. And the fact that it was his own dad, who was dating one of his good friends.

Jean noticed that Peter was annoyed, she turned to him "You ok, Peter?"

Peter sighed

"Yeah, I guess" said Peter. "Its just," Peter hesitated, "It's just that the relationship between Kurt and Erik is totally weird and uncomfortable, like that's my friend, dating my dad, like c'mon guys I cant be the only one who thinks the entire relationship is weird."

Scott nodded in agreement. But Jean was a bit more understanding with Kurt's relationship with Erik.

"I understand how you feel about Kurt's relationship with Erik" Jean said "But you have to understand that their relationship is entirely consensual. Erik is not forcing Kurt to do anything he doesn't want to do. Erik and Kurt both care about each other and the best we can do is support them." Jubilee and Ororo, who was sitting in the other recliner both nodded in agreement at Jean's statement. They realized that there was no negativity in this relationship so there was no need to treat the relationship as such. And they supported both Kurt and Erik in the relationship. Sure the age gap was really strange. Kurt was only 18 and Erik in his 50's. But Kurt was at the age of consent so it was fine. 

They all had asked Kurt how they both got into a relationship in the first place. They all knew Kurt had a crush on Professor Lehnsherr and he was also Kurt tutor. Erik had offered Kurt some extra tutoring so Kurt could improve on his English and schooling more, seeing as Kurt never really got a proper education. And then Kurt discovered that he was in love with Erik. But Kurt just shrugged and said while blushing slightly that Erik was doing a private late night tutoring with Kurt one night, and Kurt couldn't help himself and leaned into Erik and kissed him and Erik consented to the kiss and then it all went from there and now Kurt is at Erik's every weekend and throughout the entire of the summer holidays just gone. 

When all the other professors teaching at Xavier's, including Charles, Hank and Kurt's mother and X-Men trainer Raven found out. They were surprised, if not slightly taken aback. But they eventually accepted the relationship. But one time, behind closed door, a serious looking Raven whispered to Erik that if he ever were to hurt Kurt and if Raven were to find out, she would promise him a very brutal death. Erik told her sternly that he promised that he would look after Kurt and would not dare do anything to hurt him. Raven then nodded and went her own way. Hank, like Peter were both weirded out at the relationship, particularly the age gap, but still supported the relationship anyway. Charles, who was taken aback at the news quickly came around and understood that the relationship was consensual and gave them his full support of their relationship.

 

Meanwhile, back in Erik's cabin in the forest outside of the Xavier Mansion, Kurt and Erik were lounging on the couch and watching a new movie that Erik brought for Kurt. It was Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. It was one of the movies that Erik took Kurt to see on one of their first dates. Kurt absolutely loved the movie and could not stop talking about the movie, so Erik took him to see it another two times and when it came out on VHS he brought it for him and now, they have watched it five times and are watching it for the sixth time in a month while cuddling up with each other on the couch. All of Erik's windows are open to let air into the house as outside was a blazing 89F with very little breeze. Kurt was dressed in nothing but his underwear. And very cute underwear as well, baby blue silk with a picture of a tigers face with the words 'bite me' on the back of the underwear. It was another little gift that Erik gave to Kurt on their dates. Kurt was lying on top of Erik, who was also in his briefs as they relaxed on the couch and watched Indiana Jones. Kurt was purring and his tail was moving around lazily. Erik was starting to get hard, with Kurt purring like a cat. Seeing Kurt wearing very little clothing leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Kurt was also in those panties that Erik got for him a few weeks ago. Erik like the way Kurt was dressed in women's underwear. The way they hugged tightly around his ass and the way he could shove his hands under them when he wanted to play with Kurt's tight little blue pussy. 

Erik was starting to get really hard now. The heat also had something to do with it. He imagined it, hot sweaty sex with the tall, slender, blue boy. Beads of sweat rolling off Erik's head as he plunges into his partner underneath him. Pounding Kurt's tight little cunt while Kurt would loudly moan underneath him. He loved how loud Kurt would be during sex, how beautiful Kurt looked as Erik would pound Kurt into the mattress. Kurt's back would arch back as Kurt would make the most wonderful noises. Erik was really started to not pay attention to the movie as he started absent mindlessly play with Kurt's ass cheeks as he thought about all the sinful things he would do to the little blue boy, who was lying on top of him watching Indiana Jones and wearing nothing but tight panties.

He then heard Kurt let out a quiet little moan. He looked up at Kurt.

"You ok leibe?" He asked

Kurt licked his lips and nodded

"Ja, I'm fine." Kurt replied

But Erik knew that Kurt was lying. He smirked.

"You want something from me liebe, I know you do," he leaned in and licked and sucked at the tip of Kurt's pointy ear. "What do you want liebling?" he whispered. Kurt was trembling violently now

"I-I want you to touch me, Erik. Please touch me, daddy." Kurt replied with a heavily lustful tone in his voice. Erik smirked. Ever since he and Kurt started their relationship, Erik never knew how kinky Kurt could be. Kurt was really into the daddy kink as well. Erik leaned into Kurt's ear and whispered

"Where would you like me to touch you, liebling?"

Kurt panted

"Everywhere."

Erik hooked his fingers into Kurt's underwear and yanked them off. He could see the damp spot in the crotch of the underwear as he took them off. He then dropped them onto the floor next to the couch and ran his hands up and down Kurt's body, deliberately missing the one place Kurt wanted him to touch the most. Kurt's moans were starting to grow louder and louder and so was his purring. Finally, Erik cupped Kurt's cunt. Erik groaned. Kurt was soaking, he could see his juices were dripping off his hands and fingers. He briefly rubbed Kurt before plunging his fingers into Kurt's tight cunt. They both moaned. Erik could not bear how tight Kurt still was, after the amount of times they'd fucked, Kurt was still as tight as he was the day Erik took his virginity and made Kurt his. Kurt was now moaning loudly and Erik's head was so clouded with lust that he didn't know what to do next.

Kurt then yanked himself off Erik's fingers and pushed his back onto the couch gently. And then Kurt climbed onto Erik's face. Erik groaned at the smell of Kurt's musk. He started licking at Kurt's clit and gently sucking all the juices that were dripping down from Kurt's pussy. Then Erik did something that he had never done before, but wanted to try it for a long time. He flattened his tongue onto Kurt's clit and dragged it all the way up to Kurt's asshole and probed his tongue inside the tight ring of muscles. Kurt was so close to screaming. He almost lost his balance whilst kneeling on the couch with Erik's face buried in his ass. Kurt could feel his juices dripping down to his legs, it was the most wonderful feeling Kurt had ever had ever. He then realized that Erik went back to his pussy, now his tongue started fucking Kurt's tight cunt whilst fingering Kurt's asshole. Kurt was wailing loudly at the sensation that his partner was giving him. Kurt's entire body then froze. He could feel that his orgasm was finally reaching to a point where it was going to tip over. Erik noticed and took his tongue and started sucking on Kurt's overly sensitive bud and with now three fingers, he started finger fucking Kurt's asshole hard. He then watched as Kurt threw his head back, arched his back and opened his mouth wide and screamed as Kurt shook with what looked like was going to be Kurt's biggest orgasm ever and Erik stopped sucking and started rubbing frantically at Kurt's clit with his free hand while Kurt's legs shook as Kurt orgasmed. He then saw something that he never saw before. Clear juices were coming out of Kurt's clit and splashed all over Erik's face. Erik then discovered that Kurt had squirted all over Erik's face. Erik watched in amazement as his blue boy squirted all over his face before Kurt's legs gave way and he collapsed onto Erik. Kurt, laid there for a minute, panting as Erik rubbed his back soothingly. He then looked up only to see that Erik's face was covered with not only sweat, but something else rather. Clear, but sticky.

"Erik! Vhat happened to you?" he asked, sounding slightly alarmed, despite still panting from coming over his high.

Erik was still stunned, then he looked over to Kurt, 

"Did you squirt on me?"

Kurt's cheeks turned purple with embarrassment.

"I didn't- I mean, I'm so sorry Erik, I did not meant to-"

Erik, smirked, clearly impressed by his ability to squirt. A talent he knew not many women possessed. 

"Baby, it's fine. Wow, you surely are a boy of many talents."

"Danke, Erik" Kurt grinned bashfully.

Erik playfully raised an eyebrow, "Oh, is it not daddy anymore?"

Kurt giggled, "Danke, daddy," Kurt replied playfully.

"Why don't you suck daddy's cock then baby?" Erik said lustfully as he removed his own underwear and tossed it onto the ground where Kurt's own panties laid. His painfully hard cock bounced out into view as Kurt drew in breath. Erik's cock was so big and sometimes Kurt struggled to take all of his cock in, despite Kurt lips being so beautifully big and plump and Erik always thought Kurt's lips looked beautiful wrapped around his cock.

It was Kurt's turned to smirk back

"I vould love to, daddy" Kurt responded 

Kurt knelled carefully between Erik's legs and wrapped his three fingered hand around Erik's cock and pumped it for a little before wrapping his lips around Erik's head and sucked gently while Erik took a sharp breath in, and then leaned his head back and started moaning. Kurt than slowly swallowed his shaft down till Kurt's nose was buried in a tuft of pubic hair. Erik looked down at Kurt, who looked up at Erik, with his big, innocent yellow eyes. His fringe that had a blue streak through it, was partially covering his eye so Erik combed it back behind Kurt's ear with his hand and reached up to cradle the back of Kurt's head as Kurt moved his head up and down, taking all of Erik's cock. Erik started thrusting back up, a bit too hard which made Kurt gag a little and everytime Kurt gagged or chocked on his dick, the noises would send vibrations through Erik's dick which made Erik moan even louder and he'd thrust deeper down Kurt's talented little throat. Erik could feel hi orgasm starting to build up. So Erik took his dick out of Kurt's mouth, and started pumping with his left hand. He could feel himself coming closer and closer.

"Daddy's gonna paint your face now baby boy." Erik said as he shuddered and pointed his cock towards Kurt's face and gritted his teeth and painted Kurt's face with his cum. Kurt's face was now full of Erik's cum, it was splattered on Kurt's cheeks, chin, forehead, lips and even a streak covering Kurt's left eye which had sealed it shut. 

Erik's face had softened with how cute his baby blue boy looked, face full of cum.

"Oh liebe," he cooed softly, "I sure made quite the mess on your face."

"Yes daddy," Kurt whispered, eyes clouded with lust. 

"Do you want daddy to fuck you?" 

"Yes daddy, bitte," Kurt moaned as he started rubbing his thighs together, as if to seek relief from between his legs. Erik sat back on the couch as Kurt climbed on top of him. He took Erik's cock in his right hand, and started pumping his cock a little, to get Erik fully hard. Then Kurt lined Erik's cock with his cunt, and plunged Erik's cock into Kurt's tight pussy. They both groaned in content, then Kurt started bouncing on Erik's cock, whilst Erik thrusted up into Kurt's pussy. They started off slowly at first, then as they both were able to work up a rhythm between each other, they started to go faster. Erik, who started to get tired thrusting up into Kurt, then laid him down onto the couch, lifted his legs up over Erik's shoulders, and started pounding into him hard. Kurt, almost screamed at the sensation. Erik was pleased with the new position between them and the fact that he had some dominance over his little blue baby boy. The hot temperature of the day made things much more sweatier and steamier and made fucking so much more fun and easier.

Erik than leaned down onto Kurt and kissed him hard. Both still had each others come on their faces so their faces were sticky with sweat and each others come. The kiss was hard, lustful, sticky and hot. Both of them, panting and moaning into each others mouth. Both feeling their orgasms starting to build up. Erik, panting whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Fuck baby, I'm gonna come. I'm gonna fill you up baby, you'll be so full." And he started to pound Kurt faster as Kurt moaned and whimpered in response to Erik's dirty talk. Kurt was definitely not far away from coming himself. Then suddenly, he heard Erik growl and bare his teeth as he thrusted harder and harder until he came to a halt. His mouth formed an 'o' as he came deep inside Kurt, moaning loudly and baring his teeth and growling like an animal. Erik, started playing with Kurt's pussy until it then tightened around Erik's cock as Kurt also came on Erik's cock, moaning loudly while his cunt was twitching around Erik's cock. Squirting once again, all over Erik's torso.

They both collapsed in a heap on the couch, while the last five minutes of Indiana Jones was playing on T.V. Neither of them could be bothered to get up and turn the T.V off. So they both laid on the couch, wrapped in each others arms, panting as the heat from the afternoon sun and the smell of sex both sent them off to sleep.

 

End.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it. Please comment and let me know if you'll join my ship/one person dinghy xx


End file.
